A New Start
by cheech98
Summary: The lovable supernaturals are given a chance to go live at Camp HalfBlood! What will they do? (Bad description, great story; please read)


**I hope you like it! I've been gone awhile and my writing skillz might be a bit rusty. Please DM me or comment if you have any ideas that might help this story, because I'm just writing this as it comes to me and I could really use some help :)**

 **Takes place after the two camps (Greek and Roman) meet.**

 ***I do not own PJO or Darkest Powers***

 **~3rd POV~**

Percy checked his watch. 10:17 PM.

Gods it's dark outside. Percy hated the dark. Evil always knew just how to hide in the tight little nooks and crannies of the alleys that the street lights couldn't reach. He learned that after years of fighting for his life from the monsters. Doesn't matter, he was almost there.

Percy also hated it when Chiron sent him recruiting. He knew it made them feel like a lapdog, but he insisted Percy and his friends were right for the job. Annabeth was to his right. Jason, Leo and Grover tailed them, keeping watch for monster attacks from behind. Blackjack and his friends flew up ahead for transportation back to camp.

"We're here, follow my lead," he said. They had come around to the back of the house and were crouching behind the fence in a small field. Grover made a strange noise. "What's the problem man?" Percy asked.

"Uh, is it just me or is there a boy climbing out that window?" he squaked. Percy looked to the window near the back of the house. Sure enough, there was a pimply looking teenager helping a small blonde girl out the back window.

"Looks like we're finally getting someone fun at camp," Leo joked. Annabeth promptly hit his arm, while Percy gave him a fistbump. They hopped the fence and started toward the teenagers.

"Stop right there or you'll be toast," a voice said from behind them. They whirled and saw a fierce looking girl with short black hair holding her hands up to them. "Heeelllooooo milady," Leo said with a wink, "you can fry me anytime." Another slap from Annabeth.

"You're Tori right? Uh, we're here to help you! We know this sounds crazy but you and your friends need to come with us," Jason said. Soon enough the other teenagers they were supposed to recruit were circling them. Odd looking bunch, Percy thought.

"Like hell we do," said the huge boy with dark hair, Chiron said his name was supposed to be Derek.

"Look. We know all about you guys. 'Supernaturals', right? We get it. Our leader told us to come get you so we can help. I know what you're thinking, 'bring me to your leader' type stuff never ends well. But I promise, we just want to help," Percy said. The four teens stood motionless, awestruck.

"Are you working with Kit? My dad?" the blonde Asian boy, who Chiron said was Simon, asked. "No, our leader is Chiron. We're demigods, which I will explain later. But we need you guys to come with us, we have to get out of here soon." Annabeth said. The porch light came on. Voices.

"D-derek?" Chloe, the blonde girl, whispered. Derek looked like he was contemplating the risks.

"Let's go." he rumbled. The group immediately set off, following Percy's lead. They hopped the fence and ran two blocks to get away from the trailing nurses that followed them outside. Easy getaway, Chloe thought. Nothing at all like in the movies. The nurses couldn't run as fast.

Percy whistled and Blackjack and his buddies flew down to land in front of them. Chloe squealed, but Tori looked fascinated. "What the hell are those?" She exclaimed.

"Pegasi. Annabeth, with me. Leo, you take Tori," Percy winked at him, "Jason, you take Simon, Grover, go with Chloe. I'm sure Derek can handle his own." He barked. He couldn't help it, he was used to giving directions.

"I'll take Chloe with me." Derek said. The look he gave Percy was challenging, but Percy knew he could match it with his wolf glare if he had to. Not necessary. "Sure, man. No worries. Everyone, follow me."

When everyone was mounted and ready they took flight, the Pegasi following Percy's command with a chorus of , "Yes, my lord!" He still wasn't used to that.

They were headed home, to Camp Halfblood.

 **Aaand scene. Please comment! I need ideas for where to go from here!**


End file.
